


Soap Operastuck

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humanstuck, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics I have written about Dualscar/femSignless and femDualscar/Signless. It's rather slice of life but a few of the situations are definitely worthy of being in soap operas. Chapters are not necessarily chronological but the timeline should be clear enough when reading.</p>
<p>Dualscar and FemSign date and get married, Ladyscar and Signless date and break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Wears Saris, I Wear Armani

You can’t tell who’s more uncomfortable with this situation. She’d said yes which was a surprise. It shouldn’t have been, but Sai Vantas was not the average swooning lady falling into your arms. She was tough as nails, had a great smile, and was probably still the nicest person you’d ever met. You’d asked out of the blue, at least she had thought so. You’d wanted to take her out since you met her. She was in uniform then, now though… The woman sitting across from you has her hair down in a gorgeous mass of curls and is wrapped in a light blue and silver sari. You keep forgetting to answer her in favor of staring and trying to keep your mouth shut.

You feel incredibly awkward like you’re twelve again and just took Constance out for ice cream in an attempt to get her to kiss you. It hadn’t worked then, but you had refined your skill set since. You are Orpheus Ampora and women line up to have dinner with you. You are a master of compliments and small talk and know just what to say to have women all but begging for another minute of your company. But now you find yourself facing down Sai Vantas and do not have a single thing to say.

She for her part had looked a bit shell shocked from the moment you opened the door for her at your chosen place for dinner. She had taken your offered arm to be escorted in like the real lady she is and had just stared at the building. “You said dress nice and I’m glad I took you seriously. I couldn’t afford to frequent places like this even if I saved all year.” Something about that had struck you as so wrong. A woman as wonderful as she is should have everything in the world and you want to give it her if she’ll let you. So you’d smiled. “Luckily tonight is my treat. All I hope in return is that you enjoy yourself.” She had glanced up and smirked.

Now though you both are sipping from your glasses and not meeting each other’s eyes. What is it about first dates that fill the air with awkwardness? You hadn’t felt this nervous in years, a decade almost. She’s half your size and you could probably carry her on your shoulders without any strain. Why does she intimidate you so? Because she doesn’t fall for any of your tricks. She sees right through you and is unafraid to ask you about the things others go out of their way to avoid. Said seer of Orpheus Ampora is currently trying to subtly look over the cutlery.

You have to hide a smile. She’s out of her element just as much as you feel you are. One thing you haven’t tried is actually talking to her. Ask questions about her life and find out more about this woman who drug your oldest back to you after some kind of altercation at the juvenile detention center. “So, what do you do for a living?” She lifts an eyebrow but turns to pay attention to you instead of glancing around the restaurant like she needs an escape route. “I work with children. A disciplinarian technically, but more of a stern listening ear for those who need it.” She lights up talking about her work even in just the vaguest description.

You lean on one hand, smiling slightly despite yourself. “You’re a teacher then?” She shakes her head smirking. “I’m a disciplinarian at the juvenile detention center which is why I brought your son back to you. He was being ridiculous at my work place so I was charged to take him home. I work with the girls mostly, but the boys like me just fine. It helps that I cracked a few heads in my first week, proved my worth to these kids who think their staff is all weaklings who’ve never suffered being hungry or beaten or desperate. They’ve had hard lives, but they can get back on track with a little guidance.” Sai cares about delinquents of all things with all her heart. Somehow it fits better than teaching in a classroom.

She looks back at you. “You of course are the quintessential business man. Bringing home all the money for your family, bread winner, and incapable of having fun. Am I missing anything?” Sai’s smirk should make you angry, furious even, instead it makes you chuckle. “I have plenty of fun especially with lovely ladies.” You grin at her and earn a blush. “I am not a lovely lady. I’m a woman who works with troubled kids and for some reason agreed to go on a date with a businessman who’s too suave for his own good.” She’s pouting, looking away across the restaurant again, but she’s not really mad, embarrassed maybe.

“Sai Vantas you are one of the loveliest ladies I have ever had the opportunity to talk to. When you accepted my request to take you out tonight I thought angels had just kissed me. You’re twice the woman than the average one and I am honored to treat you tonight.” She’s dark red now, noticeable even with her darker skin. But she turns back. “Why Orpheus you’re going to have me swooning. Now how about we both stop being so awkward and just talk to each other like normal people? For starters, tell me something funny that’s happened to you.” Sai’s smile is bright in her face and the candlelight.

You feel yourself flush just to have her attention and scramble to find something to tell her. Something with Eri and Cro when they were younger comes to mind and you spin the tale. You are awarded with her laugh, bright and loud and so perfect for her. She’s so vibrant in every part of her life. She tells you one of her own about work and a food fight that has you chuckling. You barely notice when your food arrives. You’re not sure how you manage to eat what with laughing and talking with Sai. They’re clearing your table before you know it and you don’t really want it to end.

The both of you are not so subtly kicked out when the restaurant closes and that makes you both laugh even more. The drive to take her home is quick because you’re both still talking and you haven’t had this much fun since you were a kid. Sai just brings out the laughter in life and she’s the sassiest person you’ve ever met, but instead of infuriating you you’re in on the joke for once. You kind of like the thought of being on the same side as this beautiful woman against the frustrations of life.

You walk her back to her door. There’s the muffled sound of an argument on the other side that is quickly hushed. You lift an eyebrow and look down at her. Sai rolls her eyes. “My boys are home. If they’re not arguing I know it’s serious. Thank you for a wonderful night Orpheus. I’d… love to do it again sometime. There’s not too much time I get to spend with people my own age that are as interesting as you.” You flush and smile. The light coming through the curtains is flattering across the apples of her cheeks and her lips are slightly parted as she breathes.

But you can feel eyes looking down at you from an upstairs window. You don’t want to push things with such a wonderful lady no matter whether her kids are watching or not. So you take her hand in yours and bring it to your lips as you bow. She’s as warm as her homeland and your lips move against her hand. “It would be an honor and a delight to take you out again.” When you glance up she’s red again, but smiling. You release her hand and she reaches into her purse to take out her keys. “Shoo, I’ll call you,” she tells you waving you back to your car. You go.

You watch her head inside from the driver’s seat, the engine rumbling as you wait. You see her come past the front window to pull the curtains shut and she waves at you and then makes another shooing motion. You grin, knowing she can’t see you through the tinted windows of your car, but you flick your lights before you drive off. The whole way home you can feel her warmth. You don’t think the three day rule, crock as it is, is even close to necessary here. You want to hear her voice tomorrow. Maybe the two of you can get lunch.


	2. Falls Don't Always End in Flight

Women are better. They’re smarter, they work harder, and are all around more emotionally mature. Women know how to stay in control in a crisis. They handle a heavier workload than men without complaint. They have a great threshold for pain. With a woman you never have to worry about reaching your peak because no one knows how to pleasure a woman better than another woman. Not that men are useless, but time is money and Cronah Ampora does not have time to waste. She has a business to run, life to enjoy, and a world to conquer. She blesses those she deems worthy with the pleasure of her company until her partner becomes boring and then she moves on. Complicated relations, tangled knots of emotion, are for weaker women and men.

So she’s always been and always told herself. Now though Cronah is staring at a vase of beautiful tiger lilies and turning the attached card over in her hand. He’s sent her flowers again. Sainath has never once sent red roses, always something different, sometimes rare, sometimes traditional, sometimes a mix, but always a handcrafted gorgeous surprise. She looks down at the unopened card. They’re always something terribly sappy, romantic, and cheesy. And they always make her smile stupidly. His delicate handwriting is on the front. Miss Ampora. She’s already smiling as she slits it open.

_Tiger Lilies for someone just as beautiful and fierce. A woman of sleek grace and sharp intelligence now reads this. May all who cross her path realize the blessing of laying eyes on her this day. –Sainath_ He always adds his name like they could be from anyone else.

Cronah is blushing and smiling and already reaching for her phone to call and thank him. She’s dialing his number in and stops, her thumb over the call button. She is suddenly very aware of her behavior. A man sends her flowers and a card and she’s scrambling to call him. Like she had nothing better to do than contact him. Like she lived her life for him. Her hand clenches around her phone. Sainath has never made her his accessory, has never said she was anything less than him, and would never relegate her to such a position even in his thoughts. He’s a fantastic person and she’s already started to fall for him.

Cronah Ampora does not give in to feelings. She doesn’t have time and she refuses to show such weakness. It’s been fun with Sainath, but like all those who came before him, it’s time he was cut loose. She should have never let it go this far.

She sets her phone back on her desk without dialing. She looks over the flowers once more and then moves them off her desk so she doesn’t have to see them every minute. She straightens her desk and gets back to work. She’ll end it tonight when they met for dinner and that will be the end of that.

*

He’s waiting outside the restaurant at least when she arrives. He brightens at the sight of her and Cronah can feel her stomach sink. Still she firms her resolve. She has to do this before she hurts him worse. Sainath leans up to kiss her cheek once she’s close enough, but pull back when she doesn’t respond. “Is something wrong?” He looks so concerned and she doesn’t want to do this. She wants to go inside the restaurant and have a great dinner and then race him back to her place and end the night in the best way possible. But she has to do this. It’s already gotten out of control.

Cronah steps back a little, putting more space between them. “Sainath, I felt I owed you to at least have this conversation in person. I want to be up front with you. It’s been fun, but I don’t seeing this going anywhere good for me. I like you Sai, but this relationship has run its course for me. Continuing on would just be cruel to you when my feelings do not match yours.” She can’t look at him as she speaks and he doesn’t interrupt.

She does look back to his face once she’s finished and his face looks like she’s kicked him in the balls with her sharpest stilettos. Cronah wishes she could pull up her usual breakup attitude. Cold arrogance and indifference, a proper end to a relationship that had reached its end, but…facing down Sainath Vantas with cold indifference is impossible. He’s always made her feel warm. She hates this. This isn’t how it’s ever gone before and it shouldn’t be like this now. She shouldn’t care so much.

Sainath clears his throat and Cronah meets his gaze. He still looks so kind. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize your feelings.” He offers a warm hand for her to shake. “It has been fun. I hope you find someone who makes you truly happy Cronah.”

She shakes his hand, firm and professional. “You as well Sai.” He manages a small smile that she just can’t return. They go their separate ways, as cordial as anything. Cronah slides into her driver’s seat, starting the engine with a warm purr, and pulls away from the restaurant calmly.

She’s halfway home when her view begins to blur and she fumbles for her windshield wipers. They scrape over her dry windshield making her jump. The wetness on her cheeks reveals her mistake and she switches the wipers back off with a swear.

She doesn’t acknowledge the wet spots on her face until she reaches her home. Even then she parks her car, closes the garage door, kicks her heels off and drops her purse on the couch. Her feet pad across the floor as she walks to the kitchen. She doesn’t turn on the lights as she pulls a tumbler and the bottle of her best whiskey from the cupboard. She downs the first swallow quickly, trying to lose herself in the pleasant burning of her throat instead of the one in her eyes. She sniffs instead and swipes at her eyes.

The tears don’t slow, only increase as she pours a second glass. “He’ll find himself someone better, someone kinder and less bullheaded. You don’t need to be tied down to him or anyone. You’re on top of the world and only looking up.” The words are empty and her tears don’t cease as she sits alone in the dark.


	3. Welcome to the World

You like to think you’re a brave man. You don’t find many things scary. No one has ever made you jump in fright. You watch scary movies and critique for accuracy of the hauntings or mythical creatures. But this is beginning to terrify you.

It has been hours since you got a call from the hospital saying your wife had driven herself in. You had left work as fast as you could walk to your car and had driven ten over the entire way to the hospital. Your hands had been shaking. You ignored it as you requested her room number from the receptionist and proceeded down the hall.

Sai had been in bed, taking deep breathes even as she gripped the bars at her side for all she was worth. You’d waited for the contraction to pass and her hands to relax before entering. The nurse had been speaking to her softly. You had resisted the urge to laugh as Sai snapped back at her. “I have had two boys before this so I would appreciate if you not talk to me like I’m some lily white first timer you’re taking to bed. Thank you kindly.” The nurse pulls away, lips pursing.

You step forward and Sai looks up. Certain lines in her face relax as you take one of her hands. “Shoulda known you wouldn’t call me. Just drive yourself in. It’s not like you’re having a baby or anything.” You try to reprimand her.

She just grins. “Again this is not my first baby. I can handle this just like I did my stubborn boys.” You had squeezed her fingers and felt better about it all.

That had been ages ago. Now she’s screaming and, you can only assume, swearing in her native language. For all her reassurance that she could handle it, she’s done it before, the sight of her shaking and screaming as the contractions increase scares you more than anything. Sai Vantas is a rock that could watch the dam break, brace herself for the flood, and still be standing on the other side. You are the man who has a plan to avoid the flood in the first place. Well the flood is here and you’re not entirely sure your rock is going to make it to the other side in one piece.

She pants, her hand locked around yours as the doctor and nurse talk. The words are nonsensical to you. You just want this to be over, for your wife to be alright and happy again and your new baby to be in her arms. Her fingers tighten again and she groans deep in her chest. “There you are. Push!” She growls out what can only be more curses at the doctor, but obeys. The whole process is out of your hands and you do the only thing you can. Leaning forward you press a kiss to her temple and let her squeeze your fingers if only to take a bit of her pain.

When loud crying begins you smile even as Sai relaxes back breathing hard. You let the nurse and doctor handle that end of things while you pull your wife close. “You did it. Amazing, beautiful woman.” She grins at you as you brush a bit of her hair off her forehead. It’s tangled mess, but awful cliché that it is you think she looks just as beautiful as always.

The crying has quieted and the nurse comes up to the head of the bed. She’s got a tiny bundle with her that she offers over. Sai takes it eagerly. “Oh Orpheus look. Hi little one.” She continues to murmur to the new baby in her native language and you lean over to get a better look. The little girl’s face is scrunched up beneath her tiny set of curls, still damp. Her small lashes and fingernails leave you speechless. Her skin is that lighter shade of models that were your only image of Indian people before you met Sai. Her eyes are closed. It’s probably too bright for her yet. She’s so new to the world.

“…she’s perfect. You made her. You’re perfect.” Your voice is hushed and raspy with some stupid bit of emotion. 

Sai looks up at you and offers her up. “Here. You hold her.”

She waits until you’ve taken the new baby before looking down at the doctor again. “Are you almost done? I’m sick of having my legs open.” You snort because she’s perfect and go back to the tiny form in your arms.

Her nose is still all wrinkled up and you brush a finger down her tiny cheek. Her nose wrinkles further and she blinks. Light brown eyes look in your general direction and you cannot help but give her a tiny smile. “Hi baby girl. Welcome to the big wide world. Your Mama and I have been so excited to meet you.” She blinks again and then begins to fuss. Your smile grows broader. “Yeah you want your Mama don’t you?”

Sai takes her back happily kissing her forehead. Still she fusses even as she’s rocked in her Mama’s arms. “What shall we name her?” Sai tilts her chin up to you even as she asks. 

You lean into her silent cue and kiss her sweetly. “Whatever you like. She’s your daughter.”

Your wife laughs. “She’s ours.” You both look down at the newest addition to your family. She’s fallen asleep between one breath and the next.

You both watch her in silence. Being asleep smoothes the grumpy expression away and her tiny fist sticks out of the blankets. You reach around to pull Sai and your new daughter closer. “Love you Sai, almost ridiculously so you gorgeous wonderful lady.”

She chuckles and yawns. “Love you too Orpheus.” She’s asleep soon, the nurse lifting your daughter free to tuck into the small bed set up for her. You pull the covers up for Sai and push her hair off her face.

“Mr. Ampora? We need to finish filling out the birth certificate. Did you decide on a name?” 

You glance at the most important women in your life again. “We did, but I’m afraid I’d mangle the spelling. We can finish it when my wife is awake again.” 

The nurse nods. “Of course sir. Now for the rest…” You almost sigh, but instead you smile. The least you can do is handle the paperwork. It’s plenty worth it for the new light in your life. You name her Kaitali.


	4. Catch Me When I Fall

The last thing you are expecting when you pick up the phone is to hear your twin sister’s voice. You don’t talk to each other that often. You’re not on bad terms, you’re just not the sort to call and talk to each other all the damn time. They cut the umbilical cord and both of you have been quite happy about it. Still family is family and you’ve always had each other’s back.

“Ampora residence. Orpheus speaking. May I ask who is calling?” Sai is clearing the table from dinner while you’ve got Kaitali in your arm. She’s cooing and staring up at you in her vague little way that makes you smile.

“Orpheus hello. It’s Cronah.” Your brow furrows automatically and you shift the phone against your ear. Sai is heading into the kitchen to rinse off the dinner dishes and you watch her go, then you reply to your sister.

“Of course. How can I help you sister dear? It isn’t time for the biweekly call about how your successful life is going already is it?” There’s no real bite behind the words. It’s just the way things are between you two. You’ve always been hyper competitive to the point where you couldn’t stand having your names be so similar and changed yours from Cronus to Orpheus.

Cronah still gives you shit for it especially since your bitch of an ex-wife named your eldest son the same name. Jokes on them, you like it for Cronus. You just hated being a few letters from your sister. Creative, your parents were fucking not. You can hear Cronah clear her throat and focus on the phone again. “As much as I love going on about how my life is a thrill a minute having passed your humdrum existence long ago, that’s not why I called.”

And then she hesitates. Your twin never hesitates, she charges forward like a bull, but it’s never been a problem. Because she shapes the world for herself. She’s one of the most successful business women ever and you’re pretty damn proud of her as much as she makes your life a misery. So you lift an eyebrow and wait. This must be important. Her voice is softer on the other side of the line. “I- I got some news. I wanted to call and ask for advice so I’d know what not to do.”

She’s trying hard to act normal, snipe at you, and be her fearless self, but something has shaken her. You play along only because Cronah hates concern and you’re shit at it anyway. “Yeah, yeah I’m awful at everything. What news? Can’t believe you’re even asking me for advice to ignore…” The baby burbles in your arms and you shift her to your shoulder, patting her back.

You can hear the wash of water from the kitchen as Cronah hesitates again. You can hear her swallow. “I am going to have a baby. I figured you would like to know such news and see if you had any advice on child rearing. Somehow Cronus and Eridan turned out well with you and we both know your bitch ex-wife had nothing to do with that. So you must have gotten lucky somewhere. I wanted to see if I could distill the correct information from your advice.”

You almost drop your phone. _She’s going to have a baby. She didn’t say anything about a man. Shit Cronah._ You clear your throat. “I’ll have you know there was no luck involved. I’m willing to admit I made mistakes but every parent does. So if I give you advice it comes from knowing I made mistakes and know how to deal with them.” You roll your eyes as Sai looks up at you and she goes back to the dishes grinning.

Cronah hasn’t said anything, but you vaguely hear a scoff of derision. She’s waiting for your reaction. You clear your throat. “So you’re going to make mistakes, but kids are tough and any one of yours will be more bullheaded than most. You’ll do just fine as a Mom.” It’s gruff and as close to comfort as you can give her. You’ve never dealt well with helping each other with “I love you” and kisses.

You can hear her sigh into the mouthpiece, relieved and then she puts her stubborn tone back on. “Of course I will. I’ll raise this child just perfect and show you how it’s really done. Now as for specifics I wanted to ask-”

You cut her off, almost frantic. “Cronah there is nothing I want to hear more about than the details of your pregnancy except perhaps exactly how ducks mate, but how about you talk to someone who understands a hell of a lot better than a man?” You can hear her snigger.

“Still haven’t learned to listen when a woman talks about her sexual experience little brother? How did you ever manage to make a baby in the first place?” She’s teasing you and you grumble.

Sai is grinning at you and you jerk your head so she’ll come over. “Yeah ha ha laugh it up Cronah. You’re only seconds older. Some of us like fucking the other gender instead of our own.” Sai slaps you in the arm even as Cronah clicks her tongue.

“Oh dear, dear jealousy is so unbecoming. Just because I’ve had more beautiful women in bed than you is no reason to be nasty. Now what was this about someone who would understand better than you? I can find a doctor on my own you know.” You roll your eyes. Sai is still standing next to you, eyebrow raised, waiting for whatever you needed.

You bounce your baby girl in your arm as you answer your sister. “I meant my beautiful wife who has had three kids of her own and is much better than any doctor, dear sister. She’s right here and would much rather here about your swelling feet than I would.”

Cronah is quiet on the other side of the line. You can hear her breathing, considering. “…I would love to talk to her. Thank you Orpheus for not being a complete waste of a phone call.” It’s the closest you’ll ever get to true thanks from her.

“Happy to be of assistance. Again congratulations. I have a baby to bathe so you have fun with Sai. Try not to be too jealous she’s my wife and not your lover.” She scoffs and you hand the phone over. Kaitali is cooing and you turn her in your hands so you can look her in the face.

You can hear Sai beginning to talk to Cronah as you walk into the kitchen. She’s still too small for the bath tub. “Time to get all squeaky clean baby girl. You ready to get all clean?” She burbles at you and you smile.

You really did mean it. Your twin will be a great mom. You only hope that however it happened she’s got someone to support her there. You and Sai would do it but you can’t be there for the day to day. At the very least she’s got someone to talk to. You’ll never let your sister fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few shorter requested drabbles. Happier days for Cronah and Sainath and more sap for Sai and Orpheus.

He’s laughing as he works on dinner. You’re sitting at the bar, glass of wine in hand as you swing your feet, finally free of your heels. You’re not free from laughter yourself, snorting into your glass as he recounts the story of the absolutely stoned young man who had walked into his shop asking about “those rainbow flowers man.”

He’s chopping vegetables for a stir fry and waves the knife around as he illustrates his story. A terrible habit but you don’t think to remind him to set the sharp object aside. He glances over at you as he delivers the man’s parting line. “I thought a dude who ran a flower shop would understand me. You got a thistle bush for a heart man.” You burst out laughing at the way Sainath draws the last word out and he laughs too as he bring the knife down again.

Then he’s swearing and grabbing the washcloth sitting next to him and you jump to your feet. He’s sliced the webbing between his thumb and finger and you sigh. Blood has never bothered you and you get him seated while you go get the first aid kit. He’s kept pressure on the injury when you return and is still swearing just now in Hindi so you can’t understand the exact words. The tone is still pretty obvious.

You roll your eyes and drag another chair over to him and take a seat. You yank his hand over to you and he hisses. You begin to bandage him up, it’s not so deep as to need stitches, just in a place that’s a pain in the ass. Still he grumbles as you put antiseptic on it. “Don’t be such a baby Sai,” You tell him and he scowls at you.

It’s eventually patched up and he looks your handiwork over then offers it back to you. You lift an eyebrow as he grins impishly. “I still need a kiss to make it better.” You snort and kiss his hand right on the wrap then right on his lips.

*

She starts coughing first and he looks up at her. “Everything alright Cronah?” His voice is innocent and she glares at him. She has to take a drink before she can actually respond. Sainath is grinning as she does and pops another bite in his mouth.

“I’m fine. The flavor is a bit bland. It seems to rely mostly on heat to support the dish.” Cronah sniffs and takes another drink. Sainath grins.

He stabs another piece of chicken and sticks it in his mouth before answering. He hums happily over the food. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It tastes delicious. Perhaps it’s simply too spicy for you.”

She looks mortally offended. “That is the opposite of true. I can handle the spice. I simply think it’s lacking flavor under the heat.” She eyes the fork before putting it in her mouth. She doesn’t cough this time at least.

By the time they’re done eating her lips look red and she looks a little discomforted. But she kept up the same commentary throughout the meal. Sainath admires her stubbornness and wonders how long she’ll be able to keep it up. That’s when she pulls the bottle out.

“I need something with some flavor after such a boring meal.” She pours two shots and holds on out to him. Sainath takes it and this time she smiles at him. He firms his chin and swallows it when she does.

He hacks and she pours herself another shot. “Everything alright Sai?”

He pounds on his chest, eyes watering. “J-Just went down the wrong pipe.” She hums an ‘I’m so sure’ and downs her second shot. She waves the bottle at him.

“How about another?” His face firms and he holds the shot glass out. He knocks it back and his face twists and yep it’s going straight to his head. Still he puts the glass back down firmly.

They smile at each other despite Sainath’s burning throat and Cronah’s lurching intestines. It only lasts another moment.

Then she races for the bathroom and he starts coughing.

There’s a silent agreement never to try to tough it out ever ever again.

*

It had taken a lot of convincing for her to agree. She wasn’t at all sure that it would be as intimate as he said or that she’d enjoy it. And at first it’s true. Sai spends the first few minutes shifting and trying not to feel exposed as his fingers smear cool paint over her back.

She’s not thin like the model who Orpheus had seen pictures of when he got the idea. She’s heavier than that with rolls and curves and… she’s not beautiful. Which of course Orpheus argued about fiercely at least enough that she dropped the topic.

Now she sits in front of him as his fingers dab at paint and then her back making her shiver. Maybe if she focuses on that instead she won’t spend the whole time feeling self conscious. Her fingers gather her hair, starting to pull apart her braid and she closes her eyes.

Orpheus is entirely focused on the paint and her back. He uses one or two fingers to paint and she can feel the rough texture of them under the it. His breath is warm against her shoulders and he pauses to press a kiss to one and she smiles, eyes still closed.

She’s not sure how long he works, but the cool sensation of the paint has begun to dry all over her back by the time Orpheus finally pulls away and doesn’t press his fingers to her back again. Sai blinks when he kisses the back of her neck. “All finished. Don’t know if I’d call myself a professional, but I think it doesn’t look half bad. Helps to have such a pretty canvas. Only have to enhance what’s already there.”

Her nose wrinkles at him, but she doesn’t argue. “I want to see it. Will it be okay if I go to the mirror?”

Orpheus shrugs. “Should be, but hold on a second to let the last of it dry first.” He goes to rinse his fingers off as she sits, impatient and bouncing in place slightly. He comes back with the camera and Sai rolls her eyes, but lets him take a few pictures. Better to save it if he liked it because it was going to get washed off in less than an hour anyway.

He sets the camera aside and offers a hand. “Okay, now you can see.” She takes it and stands, careful to keep her hair off her back as they move to the full length mirror on the inside of the closet door. Orpheus also hands her another one so she can see all the angles as she turns her back to the mirror.

What was once just plain, boring brown skin is now a riot of red and orange and yellow and white flowers, exploding into bloom. Sai’s mouth falls open as she rotates a little. Down her shoulders to her lower back is covered in flowers, rough but recognizable. It looks beautiful. The color of her skin makes the colors pop. She lets her hair fall over her back, a dark curly curtain and the design vanishes.

She parts it slowly and the colors reappear in tiny glimpses and its like a secret. Something beautiful hidden away if you only looked closer and she sniffles. Orpheus cups her cheeks. “You hate it.” Sai shakes her head. “You like it?”

She nods. “It’s so pretty. I wish I could keep it. I don’t want to destroy it.” He smiles at her and gives her a couple soft kisses.

“That beauty doesn’t go anywhere when we wash off the paint. It’s all you. Okay?” Orpheus’s voice is so soft and he gathers her hair off her back again to pull over her shoulder. “Now I want one more picture. Stay right there.” She shifts a little, confused. Maybe standing gave him a better angle for the picture?

Orpheus brings the camera over and she turns her back to him again. He clicks his tongue. “Okay that’s a good start. But now I want you to turn your head and give me a smile. Then it’ll be perfect.”

Sai turns her head and sticks her tongue out at him first. He waits patiently and she rolls her eyes and smiles for him. He smiles back and lifts the camera. “Absolutely beautiful.”

For once she doesn’t argue.

*

She’d insisted that they do it again. But this time she wanted to paint Orpheus. Sai had that stubborn jut to her jaw that meant she wouldn’t back down so he had lifted his hands and agreed. She’d seemed to enjoy it last time so how bad could it be to do it again and be the canvas?

His wife’s fingers are rough, a part of her hard work, but she’s ever so careful as she applies the paint. She goes about it much differently than he did, using both hands and all her fingers as she goes. When Orpheus dares to glance over his shoulder she has her tongue out. If she catches him, she turns his head back around with fingers smeared with all the colors of the rainbow. It makes him chuckle.

It’s quite boring to sit still and quiet as she works, but he does it. Eventually Orpheus falls into the same lull that she had when he was the one painting, eyes closed, breathing soft, just focusing on the feel of her fingers and the paint.

It’s definitely an intimate activity for all that they’re not doing much. It’s quiet, nothing but the sounds of his breathing and Sai as she works. There’s only light touches, the smear of paint, and the warmth of fingers. Orpheus’s heartbeat seems loud in the silence and he loses his sense of time for awhile.

Sai brings him back down to earth when she pokes his cheek. No doubt his face needs a washing as bad as his back. Orpheus lifts an eyebrow and she offers a cautious smile. “I’m done. It’s not near as nice as yours, but well. You can look. Oh wait!” She scrambles away and picks up the camera, paint smudging on that as well. He has to roll his eyes and smile.

She takes a couple pictures and then let’s him move. Orpheus’s whole back feels like it’s been painted and he wants to roll his shoulders and itch at it, but resists. He can shower after he takes a look at her hard work. She opens the closet door and bites her lip, awaiting his judgment.

Orpheus has no thick curtain of hair to pull out the way, so he puts his back to the mirror and takes a look. She hasn’t painted any really defined shapes, but it’s easy to see what her inspiration was. The roll of the blues and greens with white caps are the waves that he so loves. The sky Sai painted above them is inky dark, but spotted with flecks of white and one of red and another of orange, stars and planets high above the ocean waves.

“What do you think?” Her voice breaks his reverie, his eyes having been tracing one curl to the next. Orpheus shakes his head like riding water from his ears.

“It looks amazing.”

She breaks into a huge smile and holds the camera up. “One more… like mine so we match.” He looks over his shoulder and smiles.


	6. Mama Sai

Waiting was the worst part. Why there wasn’t a better way to find out she’d never guess, but it was an improvement over home where you found out when it was obvious to almost everyone. Sure the women talked about being able to just tell, but that always struck Sai as a load of horse shit. You knew because you started hurling your guts up. It wasn’t hard to guess the cause after a week or so.

She sighs and glances again at the little stick sitting on her sink. It’s still processing and Sai rubs at her face. She really, really did not need to be pregnant right now. Kankri still isn’t even five and while she loves him with all her heart, another baby would make things much harder. Sai already works two jobs to afford things for Kankri and herself and while it wouldn’t make things impossible…

Her watch beeps, signaling that the test should be good to read. She takes a deep breath, slow inhale and exhale and reaches for the little stick. She holds it in front of her and looks at the little reader.

It had to be a one night stand. Couldn’t be one of the men she dated for a month or hell even a week. Had to be the one night she left Kankri with a sitter and went out for a drink. Goddammit. Looking around her apartment, barely big enough for her and Kankri, Sai takes a deep breath, holds it, and lets it out.

“Okay, pregnant again.”

*

“Mama, Mama, Mama!” The little boy careens into her shins and Sai grins, bending down to scoop him up.

“Hi, little one. Did you have fun today?” She kisses his cheek, making him giggle even as he gives her a clumsy hug.

Kankri leans back so they can see each other’s faces. He’s begun to frown. “No, not fun. Don’ like it.” Sai squishes him in another hug.

“Are you sure about that?” she asks as they walk towards the bus stop. “You get to color and play with the other kids and learn. I know you like learning Kankri.” He shakes his head firmly and doesn’t say anything more. They reach the bus stop and unfortunately the bench is already taken. Sai shifts Kankri on her hip and sighs. The weight she’s gained is already making her feet hurt and she’s been on them all day.

Luckily the bus isn’t running late and she climbs aboard as Kankri watches the people around them quietly. He’s not a big talker which she’s often thankful for. When he does talk he can go on and on and on, but in public he’s like a little mute.

The bus is crowded, not just Sai is headed home from work at this hour. She’s not showing enough yet to be able to ask for a seat, but God does she wish. She just adjusts Kankri again and tries to find a space that won’t knock her around.

“Excuse me, ma’am. You can have my seat.” Sai looks around and a student gestures to the seat he’s just climbed out of. He smiles at her. “I’m getting off soon anyway.” Sai could kiss him, ten year age gap or no. She all but falls into the seat and her feet throb in relief. Kankri still fits in her lap and is easily settled. She thanks the young man and he smiles at her again. “No trouble.” He goes back to reading the book he has in hand.

She’d love to talk to him about what he’s reading or talk to Kankri more about school, but her son won’t do much but answer with one word on the bus and the student doesn’t need her disturbing him. Sai leans back in the seat instead and hugs Kankri a little tighter.

A warm hand pats her cheek and she jerks awake again. Kankri’s hand pats her again. “Mama, cherry.” It takes her a second to parse this and she realizes the bus is stopping. Their apartment complex is just off of Cherry Street just like she had taught Kankri.

Sai kisses his cheek. “Thank you baby. Let’s get home and have some dinner.” He smiles at her. Getting to her feet is a struggle and they complain at being walked on more. She ignores it and climbs off. It’s a little lonely going back to an empty apartment, but as they walk Kankri is more willing to answer her questions and she remembers she’s not really alone.

She’s got her baby. And now one more on the way. How could she possibly be lonely then?

*

She’s crying, harsh sobs shaking her frame as she sits on the couch and tries to be quiet. She can’t wake Kankri up. The television light flickers around the room, she has the rest of the lights off so Kankri isn’t bothered by it. The volume is way down, not loud enough to cover the noises she can’t muffle.

The small room feels like a trap. This isn’t what she wanted when she came to the United States. She wanted to make something of her life, prove to her family that she was worth more than as a bride. She chokes on another sob and covers her face. And look how that’s turned out. You work two jobs and have one child and another on the way and you can barely afford to keep going with this second baby. You barely have time to sleep and when you try you’re awake for another hour recalculating what you can do without.

Her stomach is swollen, leaving her unable to pull her knees to her face. She’s due next month and she’s not ready. This baby is going to come and she’ll have to take a week off, she knows she will. And she’s been saving as much as possible to cover for her week off, but she’s not sure… what if something happens and she can’t afford the ambulance ride to the hospital and she doesn’t have a car-

More sobs and her throat feels like she’s torn something with them. She couldn’t stop now if she tried. This is how it usually goes. It builds and builds and builds until she can’t keep it in anymore and then she explodes or breaks down. But she feels lighter afterward and can get back to work. She doesn’t like sobbing herself hoarse on the couch in her tiny apartment and feeling like a failure, but tomorrow things will be better.

So for now she sobs her heart out until she staggers up to go to bed.

The next day at her main job the rest of the staff presents her with a check as a gift to help support the new baby. The tears are from happiness instead and that’s much better.

*

Karkat is one hell of a grumpy baby. He looks grumpy, he acts grumpy, and he complains like a big grump. Kankri had been much quieter even as a newborn, but Karkat is screamer. He’s exhausting and Kankri is not helping. He’s not very fond of the new addition, finding him loud, irritating, and an attention hog. Sai had expected a little jealousy. Kankri had been her baby boy for five years now and he’s never been good with sharing.

Still he’s being a little shit about it. He knows she’s tired and that when Karkat is finally asleep she usually needs a short break. But that doesn’t stop him from climbing into her lap and demanding as much attention as she’s given to Karkat. It’s enough to make her scream.

Sai sits at her table, a small stack of bills in front of her, and just breathes. Karkat is down for his nap and shouldn’t be awake again for at least thirty minutes. Kankri is entertaining himself after she had told him Mama had adult things to do. He wasn’t pleased, but he didn’t argue this time.

She rubs her eyes. She really does need to write the checks for these and balance her books and make sure she’s not spending money she doesn’t have. Sai refuses to become one of those people trapped in the mire of credit card debt. She’ll go without before she tries to live above her means. She pulls the checkbook in front of her as well as the electricity bill and starts to crunch the number.

It’s probably twenty minutes before she hears the first little cry from the bedroom. She ignores it. Maybe Karkat is just rolling over or something. But no luck. The cry grows louder from making noise for attention to hiccupping that’s headed straight for screaming. Sai rubs at her temples. He must need something, but maybe he’s just after attention. She gives it another minute anyway so she can finish the math she was doing. Leaving off in the middle always messes her up.

Karkat is still fussing, but Sai focuses on the numbers. She doesn’t notice as his cries stutter off until she looks up, calculations finished. The baby hasn’t gone quiet, but hasn’t climbed straight up to screaming. Instead he makes a small cry, then pauses, and then does it again. Frowning, Sai pushes away from the table and walks down the tiny hallway.

The last thing she expects when she pushes the cracked door open is to find Kankri standing on her bed and peering in the crib. Every time Karkat’s voice rises, Kankri pats his stomach and shushes him. She stays in the doorway and watches. Karkat is crying again and Kankri’s hand pats pats pats nice and soft like she taught him. “Shhh Karkat shhh. Mama is working.”

His brother’s grumpy wrinkled face glares up at him, but he does stop. Kankri smiles down at his brother. “Good Karkat.” Sai has her hand over her mouth so he won’t hear her as she muffles a laugh. A couple tears slip down her cheeks, but she backs away from the door. Kankri for all his frustration at being less than Mama’s number one anymore was still trying to be good and helpful. She heads back to the table. There will be ice cream tonight to celebrate.

*

They only have one small television that likes static more than an actual signal. The radio works better, but probably because Sai understands it a bit better. She coaxes her favorite music from it when she can, listening hard for the one station that will play music from far flung lands, from home. When she can’t find that, she tunes into the local Hispanic station and makes due.

She likes to blare it as she cleans their tiny little place, running the vacuum and shaking her hips back and forth and humming along since she can’t sing in Spanish. Kankri and Karkat like the music, not necessarily the vacuum. But Sai turns the machine off once the floor is clean enough to satisfy her and puts it away. The music gets clicked down a notch since it’s not competing anymore and she dances over to Karkat’s play pen.

Her baby boy claps his hands and holds them up to her and he’s gotten so big. He can stand on his own and the play pen is almost too small. Karkat is already two and she can hardly believe it. Kankri at seven is crazy smart though not the most social of children, but she doesn’t care. They’re her boys and she loves them so much it makes all the trouble worth it.

Now she scoops Karkat up and starts dancing around the room with him. He laughs making her laugh and Kankri looks up from his book. Sai shimmies over to him and he holds the book up like a shield. “Mama, noooo,” She just hooks her finger at him and winks.

“Dance with Mama, Kankri. It’s fun! Right Karkat?”

“Yes!”

Kankri hunches in his seat for a moment, but she doesn’t leave him alone. With a huff he carefully marks his page and stands up. She takes one of his hands and spins him around and he laughs before he can remember he doesn’t want to be dancing.

Sai spins all three of them around until they’re dizzy and laughing and even Kankri has forgotten that he’s “too old” for being silly. The music switches to a new song, just as jazzy and upbeat and they keep dancing until they’re out of breath and keep going anyway.

*

Sai applies for the job on whim. She likes children and helping them and has a basic understanding of kids from troubled homes and suffering through their own troubles just by living where she has. She never expected to get the job at the juvenile detention center though she had allowed herself a bit of hope. When she does get a call for an interview she takes a few deep breathes and tries not to get too excited. If she gets this job she can quit her weekend one and make more money.

The day of the interview is Monday and she already got the first part of her shift off in order to go. She dresses nice, clean slacks, nice blouse, tugs a brush through her hair. She takes one last look in the mirror and gives a smile. “Easy as putting Karkat to bed.”

Getting to the center isn’t as difficult as she feared. One of the bus routes drops off a couple blocks away. Some people probably found having the center near downtown dangerous and distasteful, but the center was older than many of the buildings built around it. The city wasn’t going to pay to move it unless it became an actual problem.

Sai checks the note she had scribbled after receiving the call. Proceeding through the visitor’s gate, they direct her to the office so she can meet the woman in charge. She’s no small mite that’s for sure. The head of the staff is a woman that’s six feet if she’s an inch and built like a soldier. Sai feels tiny compared to her. When they shake hands however the pressure is the same on both sides.

The interview proceeds almost exactly as she expected. Simple questions about how she feels about working in a place like this and what experience she has and what had attracted her to the position. Sai answers to the best of her ability, but the woman is nigh unreadable, probably a good skill to have in here. Children take advantage of causing irritation and frustration and exhaustion. Every mom knew that.

Finally they stand and Sai is offered a hand. “Well Ms. Vantas let me show you around and see how you feel, but I think you’d be a good fit here.” She almost hugs her new boss in joy before remembering herself and following after her to meet a few of the current kids.

A group of five or six are playing some kind of game with cards and look up as they approach. They call greetings to the face they know and give careful look overs to the one they don’t. Sai just smiles at all of them as she’s introduced. Only two actually pay attention, the others go back to their game. The kids who actually say hello seem polite enough if distrustful of her.

The game seems to be getting intense because suddenly there is shouting and someone lunges over the table. Sai’s boss immediately grabs the lunger and yanks him back. Sai has the target before anyone can think about retaliation. She smiles at the boy she’s pressing down into his seat by the shoulders. “Now, now, none of that. He didn’t actually touch you and expanding the fight does nothing but get the lot of you in trouble. You’ll have to pick up your cards and start over anyway.”

The kids are all staring at her, as is her boss. She just keeps smiling. “Now I wanted to see a bit more before I left. If we can leave you all to behave?” The kids nod automatically, too surprised by this small new woman to object. “Good.” She gives the boy’s shoulders a last squeeze. “Now I assume there’s some paperwork I need to fill out?”

*

The new job makes everything so much better. Her hours are more regular and she can pick Kankri and Karkat up from school. She no longer has to worry about every expense that might pop up and what she might have to cut out. She continues to save though, just in case. The first paycheck she picks up makes her cry out of happiness, thinking of all the things she’ll be able to afford easily now. Even better she likes the work. For every bruise she collects there’s another child who respects her as a new authority and will listen to her and realizes she listens to them. “Ms. Sai” is the new favorite of the staff and it makes her laugh.

She’s been working there for a couple years, steady work ethic and raises when they can afford them. She’s saved plenty and when she goes over the books she finds she has another choice to make.

“I can afford to get a new car or… put a down payment on a small house and move out of our apartment.” Sai yawns over her morning coffee. The staff waiting to get on shift considers the question.

Henry shrugs. “I’d get a car. You don’t know public transport will get you from here to there and back. Also that way you don’t spend it all, hopefully.”

Florence shakes her head. “That’s a good point, but she’s got a eight year old and a thirteen year old. She needs more room. Those boys are rambunctious. And depending on where she finds a place one of us could give her a lift.” The slightly younger woman taps her chin. “Actually I think there’s a two bedroom place a couple streets over for sale. You want me to check?”

Sai smiles at them. “I’d love if you could. I’d pay you back for the rides somehow. Gas money or maybe lunch-“

“NO. Uh no that’s fine Sai. We wouldn’t ask for food when you have two growing boys.” Henry’s smile is nervous and Florence sips her coffee and doesn’t meet Sai’s eyes.

Her hands go on her hips. “Do either of you have something to say about my cooking?” She holds the pose for a minute, eyebrow up and mouth pursed. Neither of her coworkers responds. Then Sai laughs. “I know it’s dreadful. It’s a wonder Kankri and Karkat have made it this long.”

Laughing they all get to their feet and head in as the clock clicks to six.

*

The house is not huge, but after years in a small apartment, it looks ridiculous. Kankri and Karkat run from room to empty room in excitement and open closets and slam cupboards and their Mom watches it all with a smile. She goes to open the trunk and bring the first box in. Two men from work were bringing the rental truck with the rest.

She hauls in the few boxes they’d managed to fit into the trunk of Florence’s car, chatting while the boys continue to explore. Eventually the squeak of tires and brakes announces the truck’s arrival and the boys scramble to look out the window. Karkat grabs his mom’s attention. “So even with all this room, me and Kankri still have to share?”

Sai laughs and ruffles his hair making the eight year old grumble. “Yes, you do still have to share. But now you have more room to get away from each other.” This seems to please them both and they head out to the truck to help unload.

She turns to face the room again. A kitchen and a living room and two bedrooms and a full bath and a basement and so much room including a yard to kick the boys outside and they could have friends over. It’s perfect.

It takes most of the day to get things inside and the furniture arranged. She pays everyone in gas money and pizza, sitting on the floor of the new living room. Karkat is laughing at a joke, Kankri is smiling as he talks with Florence, and Sai hugs her knees and thinks, yes this is home.

*

It’s that time of the year again. Classes from the middle school bring their eighth graders through hoping to scare some straight and educate the rest on how the system works. It makes for a trying day if only because it stirs the kids in the place up because they enjoy acting scary and violent for the “pasty chicken shits,” as Ricardo so nicely puts it before Sai scolds him for his language.

She’s watching the yard after lunch with a staff member who’s only worked here for a month when she notices one of the students up to what looks like trouble. He’s got a bunch of her kids gathered around him and is shielding whatever he’s holding with his body. She frowns and walks over. A couple of the kids look up and scatter away before they can get in trouble. The student, a boy, is taller than her by a handful of inches, but still shrinks when she taps him on the shoulder.

Sai catches his wrist before he can tuck away whatever he was up to. He’s got a pack of something and she holds out a hand for him to drop it. The boy does so, looking at the ground. It’s…gum. “Really? You came here to hand out gum?”

His foot scuffs in the dirt but he looks up at her with a smile that could be charming if he wasn’t painfully fourteen and reminded her of her own son of a similar age. “I just figured it would be something nice to do ma’am. That’s all.”

She’s unamused. “We have rules here, Mister and expect them to be followed for the safety and well-being of all. Now who’s your teacher? I need to speak with her.” Before the boy can give a name, one of the kids from the center scoots over to them and right in front of Sai hands him a dollar and thanks him for the pack of gum. She’s even less amused now. “You were charging them for gum.” It is not a question and he shrinks a little bit more.

If there’s one thing she can’t stand it’s people who think less of others based on their situation. That this student come for a visit thinks he can make money off the kids here due to their circumstances makes her blood boil. She drags him to the closest teacher and asks for his release. This requires more than a talking to. She’ll speak to his parents so they know this is unacceptable behavior.

Sai drags the now named Cronus to Florence’s car after borrowing her keys. She has her license, just in case, but still hasn’t gotten her car. Too many loans at once were a terrible idea. She directs him into the passenger seat and follows his directions to an office building. The secretary in the lobby almost doesn’t let them pass, but apparently recognizes Cronus. Sai’s uniform helps the official feel of the visit. They’re directed up to the tenth floor and she taps her foot in the elevator as they rise.

Finally it dings open and Cronus takes the lead to the office. His father is, of course, one of the heads of the building she’s currently in. Sai doesn’t even hesitate. She ignores the secretary and marches right up to his door to knock herself. A surprised sounding, “enter” and she pulls the door open. Apparently Mr. Ampora wasn’t expecting anyone. Too bad. His son has a behavior or two that needs addressing. No one plays her kids, biological or the ones at the center.

The man has a power desk and reeks of everything she’s been fighting her whole life. Establishment, money easily given, and arrogance scream at her from this office, but she simply tips her chin up and faces Mr. Ampora.

“Mr. Ampora, I’m from the juvenile detention center where your son’s class was taking a trip today. Instead of taking in the educational experiences and learning from the people he met, he decided to make a profit. He was selling gum to the kids of the center, making money off of them. This is unacceptable.” Sai’s face is steely and Mr. Ampora seems unaffected.

He does however clear his throat before he answers her. “I assure you ma’am, I’ll be talking to him. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Miss…?” It’s a very unsubtle dig for her name, but he hasn’t been offensive or made a comment about her color, her gender, or her weight yet. Hell he hasn’t even questioned her offense at his son’s behavior. Not many a powerful white male that wouldn’t jump to defend his son.

“It’s Sai, Sai Vantas.”

“Miss Vantas, thank you. Cronus, wait outside so I discuss exactly what you did.” The boy rolls his eyes and slumps out to wait by the secretary, kicking the door closed behind him. Sai turns back to his father. The man smiles at her. “He’s a good kid, just been acting out a bit recently. I told him if he wanted expensive things he needed to earn the money himself. I didn’t expect him to try it on the school trip. I’ll set him straight.”

She relaxes slightly and steps closer to his desk so it feels more like a conversation instead of an argument. Funny how distance worked sometimes. “It’s alright. As much as I love the kids in the center it’s better to keep more of them out. You seem like a good father to me.”

Mr. Ampora smiles and offers a hand. She takes it. “Well that’s a fine compliment from a wonderful lady like yourself. If you’re really worried about him we could meet to talk more. Perhaps, over dinner?”

She hasn’t been asked out to dinner in over a year, too busy with her boys and work and having fun without worrying about sex and pregnancy with her coworkers. She’s fought hard to go from that tiny apartment and working two jobs and scraping to support one baby then two. But now she’s doing well, her family is doing well. Perhaps she can afford to have a little fun again.

“I’d love to. What’s your name?”

He has a nice smile. “Orpheus, Orpheus Ampora. Let me get you my number.”


	7. Soft and Slow and more drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus goes out drinking and comes home to sing sappy country music love songs to Sai. She might record them.
> 
> Cronah's point of view after she's had Adrien and gone back to work. Maybe a little bit of her feeding him or Sai coming to see her, and she's just reminded of how great a guy he is but that ship has already sailed without her… right?
> 
> Psii went and did something stupid as hell. Calls on Signless to help, after all, what are friends for?

She only ever opens the files when she’s had a bad day. Not necessarily tragedy striking or completely at the end of her rope, but those days when she feels downtrodden and maybe a little hopeless and wants to cover all the reflective surfaces in the house.

When she starts thinking about putting the dish towel over the microwave door she goes to the office instead. The computer is already on, Kai or one of the boys was using it and left it on. Sai takes a seat and navigates to the folder she’s hidden well. It’s nobody else’s business after all.

She clicks the third file in the list and waits for the video to load. When it does the quality is not Hollywood level, but the hand is steady and the scene recognizable as their living room. Orpheus is sitting there, sprawled on the couch with a glass of water next to him on the end table. Her own voice comes through first, clearly behind the camera. “You need to sober up and go to bed, dear.”

Her husband mutters at that and leans forward instead. He’s clearly been drinking, but isn’t college student wasted, just relaxed and loose and maybe a little freer than he usually lets himself be. “No, not goin’ ta bed. Gotta… gotta tell you I love you first.”

“Well there you just told me. I love you too. Now water, shower, and bed. I’ll be there before you so we can cuddle if you don’t immediately pass out.”

He makes a rude noise at that. “That’s not tellin’ ya I love ya. That’s just… words. Could be lyin’.”

“Are you?”

“Course not! But here, I’ll really really show it.” He clears his throat. Sai leans one arm on the desk and puts her face in her hand. This was why she filmed him and saved them and kept them hidden. They weren’t to mock him. Just…nothing made her feel quite as special, quite as beautiful, quite as loved as these moments captured on video to be played over and over.

Orpheus on the screen sways a little bit to a beat only he can hear and then stares right at her. And he sings.

*

Adrien eats like a bottomless pit. He is always hungry if he’s not pooping. Luckily this time he’s decided to be hungry on your lunch break. You’ve decided to forgo pumping him bottles full. Instead you shut your office door, turn you back and unbutton your blouse. Adrien latches on happily.

At this point it’s almost become a comfort to feel him there at your breast. He’s hungry and that means he’s alive. Your little baby boy suckles away and you hold him close with a smile no one in this office has seen before. The only reason you have Adrien with you today at all was that Sainath had his own work to do. Your office could deal with it. He wasn’t disruptive and you could still do your work.

Adrien is halfway through his feeding when someone knocks. Unbelievable. Cannot the office not put out it’s own fires for thirty minutes? It is your lunch break. You turn back around and tug your blouse over Adrien a little. No need to show someone the goods they aren’t getting.

Instead of some harried worker, you find your baby daddy waiting there with a bunch of flowers. You smile despite yourself. “Alright if I come in? I don’t want to interrupt any important business.”

You laugh and nod to the little head still suckling away. “Not too much important business going on during lunch.” Sainath walks over, still holding the vase.

“I beg to differ. That is the most important work you could be doing. And before you get huffy I’m not implying that motherhood is the most important work to ever exist.” You roll your eyes because he knows you so well.

“Yes, yes. Do you ever not deliver here? I’m starting to think you’re bringing flowers here just to see me.” You arch an eyebrow at him and nod to the vase he has in hand.

Sainath grins at you and sets the vase on the corner of your desk. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. It’s a big building, but I like seeing you. How’s your little man doing?”

You sigh happily. “Still as hungry and stinky as ever, but he’s more relaxing to deal with than some of the others here I could mention. What’s with the vase? That must have cost someone a fortune.”

He shrugs and comes over to kiss the back of Adrien’s head. His breath is warm and you resist the urge to shiver. “It’s an unofficial delivery. The flowers are the first ones I’ve managed to grow and I figured you’d appreciate their beauty.” He checks his watch. “I’ve got to run, but I’ll be at your house for dinner and my turn with the baby.”

You nod since your hands are too busy to wave. Sainath leaves with a smile and you sigh as he closes the door behind him. He’s so wonderful and you kicked his ass to the curb. And yet here you were with the fruits of your labor and his, Adrien.

The vase draws your eye and you blink in surprise at the sight of orchids. They’re incredibly hard to grow here without a hot house. Sai hadn’t said anything about expanding his shop, but there was no way he had bought these.

You reach out to grab the card sitting inside them. His hand writing is a messy scrawl, but it doesn’t take you but a glance to read it. You’ve seen much worse. 'I kept these a secret, but I figured you’d appreciate them. I told you I’d figure out your favorites eventually. -Sainath'

He figured out your favorite flowers at last and grew them himself. You can’t help a smile as Adrien continues to suckle. Maybe…maybe you could try again.

*

The landline is old enough to still have that awful shrill ring. It’s irritating enough to make Sai hustle and grab it despite her exhaustion. She’s just gotten home from picking her boys up from school after a full shift at work. She was resting a little before she needed to start dinner. But she picks up the line with a sigh. “Hello, this is Sai Vantas.”

There’s a fumbling noise on the other side then a very smooth “Hey Sai. How are you?”

She laughs as she flops back onto her couch. “Why Sae-Yon it’s been a while. Looking for someone to stir up some trouble with? You know Dis is better for that.”

A put upon sigh fills her ear. It makes her smile widen. Yes, that was Sae-Yon. “I am offended that you think I would call you just looking for trouble.”

“Aren’t you?” The silence that answers Sai has her sighing. “What did you do? Please don’t be calling from the hospital…or jail.”

Sae-Yon scoffs. “Like I ever get caught. No, I… fuck. I need a picture.”

Now she’s suspicious. “A picture of what?” she asks slowly.

“Just of you and me!” She waits in silence knowing there’s more. “…naked,” Sae-Yon admits. She sighs, filling his ear with it no doubt and she doesn’t give a fuck.

Sai massages her forehead with one hand. “And you can’t use one of the old ones I know you still have because you’re weirdly loyal like that because…?”

She’s not sure what he does, but it probably involves eye rolling given his tone. “I need to show that it’s from today. I bet one of my idiotic coworkers I could get a picture of me and a naked woman before seven.”

“Why the fuck- No, never mind. I know why.” Sai gives up on the forehead massage. Sae-Yon was too big a headache to relieve with her fingers. “Fine. Come over for dinner so you have an excuse and we’ll take your silly picture and then you owe me…a favor. I’d say babysitting but God knows they’d set you on fire after you showed them how to play with it.”

Sae-Yon sounds immensely relieved. “You are the best Sai, it is you.”

She smiles again. “Don’t I know it. I’ll see you at dinner. Try not to get into anymore ridiculous shenanigans on the way over.”

“I’ll do my best, but you know you’ll bail me out regardless. That’s what friends are for.”

She scoffs at him and hangs up as he cackles.


End file.
